gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:John Breasly
Welcome Yes Yes, of course members can edit it. Remember: I am now CaptainShadow11. CaptainShadowSail '' 00:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) 00:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It says right up there ^_^. ''CaptainShadowSail '' 00:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Activate To activate your signature, go to My Preferences and in the signature box, hit in this 01:51, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey john its me Usman sorry about that page about Game master travels i never knew it was offensive and i will make sure it doesnt happen again in the futrue you have my word Usman P.S Samuel agreed that my Rank is Lord President of the EITC as i am in charge of the Allied military which makes up the empire please can you do something about this as i am higher than General however are not over the Second third first and fourth command. An Urgent Request John Breasly, It's me, Lord Samuel Redbeard. I have a matter of dire need. John Macbatten made an unneeded edit AGAINST me and my leadership status to the EITC Secret Files page. If I may ask you to watch the following pages for him and change anything he edits: Samuel Redbeard, EITC Scret Files, EITC Council of the Elders, Black Officers, John Breasly, Pablo Swordmaster. Please, he is claiming to be the Lord Marshal of the EITC, and is taking my ideas. If you could do this, that would be greatly appreciated. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 19:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Invited! Your invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... Protecting Well, I can make it so that only people logged in can edit it. So that would mean, wiki contributers cannot edit it. Is that what you want? 22:27, February 1, 2011 (UTC) So.. So, do you want me to make it so wiki contributers can not edit it? 22:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Okay, I will do that. Remember, I am now CaptainShadow11, not Jack. 22:59, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Editing About that rifle page, It looks like you are typing what should be in source mode, in regular mode. For example: This: =History= Should look like this: History Just letting you know, 23:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay Oh okay, remember, I am now User:CaptainShadow11, not Jack. 02:01, February 2, 2011 (UTC) We need to tlak about a serious matter. I would suggest you get on pirates. With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard~ 18:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Invited! Greetings mate! You've been given a job invitation to Freeman Enterprises! If you would like to join(You don't have to, you won't hurt my feelings), then leave a comment on the page. Thanks! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 21:20, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Little Problem Is Captain Leon Samuel Redbeard? What kind of things did you say? 21:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) No If it was just that, no. But, you shouldn't insult people/guilds. 21:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Re I meant Shouldn't. And no, Matthew should not have told you to not talk. 21:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey mate, we must discuss about something important on POTCO. Can't on here due to security issuess. Talk to Francis Bluehawk about it, if you see him before you see me, and ask him about "Glorious Revolution ". Well fair winds be to ya mate! Sincerely, Capt. Skull X, GM of Skull's Marines 06:34, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Hmm I didn't join, I don't know if Jerry did. They put my name there. 01:15, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Francis I want the page to be deleted. Just waiting for an admin to agree, then page go bye bye. 01:24, February 7, 2011 (UTC) That "Glorious Revolution" thing If you actually read it, it had nothing to do with you, and it looks like because of your comments to Shadow, it got deleted. Great job, a group trying to rebuild the wiki and maintain peace gets put down, how ironic. Don't you see the pattern? The admins don't want any sort of change, for better or worse of the community, because they are comfy right now. That's the barebones facts, nothing rude or mean about it. I wish they would just listen sometimes, instead of going on deleting rampages. ~ Jack Swordmenace No Prob No problem mate! 22:06, February 8, 2011 (UTC) No Give it some time, it will work, nothing is wrong. 01:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Get on soon! John get on as soon as possible, lots of things are happening and i need you on. Robert Mcroberts The name People's Republic of the Caribbean was my idea... The People's Republic of China is a communist government, and thus, not a Republic. So their name is a misnomer, not ours. ~ Jack Swordmenace Rude. I went to his page because he had wanted to meet with me on game. You need to calm yourself down. Remember this: You're NOT my king, got it? And that was very rude. ~ Jack Swordmenace Re: Richard Swordsilver Get online, i need to tell some stuff to you. Until then, hes staying crossed out.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Re I am very happy with my role and love the story. The Master Ex HQ is on Padres Del Fuego. 22:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: The EITC Warring Period I am truly sorry for editing the page, but you left out the fact that me and Leon have now made an aquaintance, and everything stated in that chapter is true, and did happen. You can freely delelte it, or add it as part of your book. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 03:55, February 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. -- IF you know how to customize your signature like colors, fonts, etc, PLEASE inform me of how to do this, or you can make one for me if you wish. Just contact me for details on what I would like done should you choose to make one for me. Friend Hello John I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot canwe be friends and forget about it, ~ Henry Re:Userboxes Create a page called, User:John Breasly/Sandbox. 14:09, February 12, 2011 (UTC) It Is It is linked to your userpage. And no problem. 15:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay Leave me a link to the userbox, please and what you want done with it. 15:18, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Come online leon is on and we need you online pronto UsmanNational Carribean Alliance 15:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re Re:Okay You have to make a template page by creating a page called "Template:The name of it. Copy and paste what you had onto that page. 15:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Really? You know, just because YOU don't like a page doesn't mean I have to delete it. But if it will make you stop complaining i deleted it. Anything to get your way, eh? And no, I do not want power, I created the page, I can make any changes to it I want, give it any possesor I want... ALL I WANT TO!!! It's not your choice. That really wasn't even a Ministry of Magic, it was more like a Ministry of EITC, I just happen to fancy the name "Ministry for Magic." But it doesn't matter, now does it? What happened to the comments such as "Hey, good page mate!" and all that sutff? They went gone. Now all the comments are "dude I hate this page so I'll complain until you remove it." I though YOU were better than that. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 17:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) An Apology Look, I do not want to have to fight you. You area a very good friend of mine, and me fighting with me friends gives me a very uneasy feeling. I know you didn't like the page, but I just don't like it when people stifle my creativity, or call me boring or anything like that. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 17:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) im sorry im so so sorry. i just needed some luxury :( Black ballade 18:30, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Offline Are you unable to log in as well? It says that the game is down due to maintenance, but I don't know if it might have something to do with my computer, though I assume it doesn't. And I think I'll keep my page as Samuel Redbeard. If I decide to have it changed, I will mesage you. With all due respect, Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company*** 18:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Offline OK, and Piplupower got my signature made With all due respect, 18:59, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Page Created a page that is a government department in england its called the Dept for EITC it has many things for a EITC soldier to learn please check it out and reply to me for anything you would suggest. Usman where? where did u get that admiral outfit and what month is it for? Black ballade 19:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Role Hello! Please check out User Blog:CaptainShadow11/Role 19:53, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Mr. Breasly, Trust me i am SURELY not a level 24 i am a level ''42 ''just clearing it up no hard feelings? 20:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC)william daggerhawk 20:34, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No hard feelings. 20:35, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sig All you have to do is copy and paste your new Signature to Here. Fair Winds! 21:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re Make it a code? What do you mean? Type ~~~~ and whatever is on your Auto Sig page should appear. 21:11, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: I am very confused. As far as I know, as long as gets you the sig you want, you are fine. If that is the sig you want, why you press four of these ~ it should come up. PS: I typed . 21:54, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Test Server Get on test server as soon as possible John! -Robert Mcroberts Yea Yes, it needs to be a template page. 23:27, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: If you cant get on Test, atleast get on Meebo on Royale Empire Co. Also sure. Make me a signature. Robert Mcroberts﻿ Also, Also Rofl, What did you do? And I updated Captain Shadow Sail story. Also, what do you want to be? How do you want me to incorporate you. And again also, I don't think I am, but do you think I copied your What If on Shadow's page? I don't know. Please read it :) 23:51, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi Could we meet right now on POTCO, kokojillo server, Kingshead marching grounds? Wasp of the Sea 19:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Here you go. Keep your word. You can use the pictures all you want You can use the pictures all you want, just make sure Nobody vandalizes my guild's page(SeldomScene). I can only check it during weekends. EITC Council Of Elders I was approved by Captain Leon to the council, I was surprised his name is not on it though. Did he trick me? ''High King Jeremiah Stormwash Banner thank you for the banner 22:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) A Message Hey, do you want to get on Wizard101 with me? With all due respect, 23:09, February 14, 2011 (UTC) My Signature Hey, I was wondering that if you are the one who changed my signature if you could change it to a cursive like font. With all due repsect, 23:13, February 14, 2011 (UTC) URGENT As soon as you read this, please get on Pirates. If I am not on, just E-mail me back. If I AM onlone, come to me immediately. With all due respect, 23:17, February 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Sorry for all the messages. RE: Signature I was wondering if you could give my sig a cursive-like font, to make it look like an actual signature of an EITC Official. Also, I request that you immediately get on Pirates, as I need to speak to you about a dire matter. It is urgent, please hurry. With all due respect, 01:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature hey, I was wondering if you could change my signaute to a cursive font, just to make it look more like a real signature. With all due respect, 22:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company You are a very talented writer, John. I'm truly impressed. There aren't many great story tellers left these days. Would you consider getting together the best writers of the wiki (You, Goldvane, Cad, Shadow and I are a good start) and writing an Epic (form of poetry but not quite so poetic: example = The Odyssey) of the Caribbean? One great story written by the best authors of the wiki, containing all of the Caribbean's greatest moments, courageous battles, and such. Let me know what you think, sorry if it's a bit much, just an idea. Sincerely, Jack Swordmenace Gettiing Online and my Signature Hey, I was wondering if you could get online, and if you could change my signature to a more cursive like font. With all due respect, 23:12, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Lord Samuel Redbeard of the East India Trading Company Yes. Yes, he can give you a strike, but he is going nicer now and I don't think he would strike you. Personally, I think your a nice fellow. Can you give me a link to what he said? And the Users Rights Assemble.... whatever.... cannot unban O'malley. He has done too much of bad things. Us admins will NOT let him come back. He's done something so bad he cannot be unbanned unless someone hacked the Wiki again, which is near impossibility. I can reason with Stephen if i think he has done something unfair. By the way, send me a link to this conversation please. 00:37, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Well Pip wouldn't give him another chance. And if I'm correct ( I could be wrong ), if all admins disagree with pip, i think that might overule his rule. However, Im not sure. Btw, i didn't get a link. 01:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Your page I deleted it because you asked. Ps, Jeremiah has no powers here. And no, I'm not giving you any strikes or anything 01:44, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Jeremiah We requested the Wikia staff members to remove his Bur, due to O'malley promoting him. And they did 01:49, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I have seen What has been going on in the United Alliance Wiki. I am disgusted. It is not suppose to be a war. You can edit here and there, and so can Countpr. Unlike O'malley, we don't make people stop editing on our Wiki due to them going to a different one. And i saw what you wrote to O'malley. "I'll get Goldvane to remove it". Remove what? I can't believe he's making users choose a Wiki. Go, if you wish, but you will be welcomed back here anytime. No Uh, I do not think the page is not imoportant as you said. I made it first, I get the name. You didn't even ask me before you sepparated the page, and then bad talked it. Not too happy with that. My suggestion? Make a page called Outlaw Shark 2. 22:19, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Still, No John, I don't care if only I know about it. I made the page first and its only fair I keep the name. Sorry, 22:28, February 16, 2011 (UTC) High Court Okay, I will join. 23:13, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I like it! And I would like to join. PS: Check out Fancy Clan :) I would like you to join. 22:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Of course. Yes, I would love to be a founder! So what do I do again? Just.. send you a copy of my work? That would be TGT, of course. I'm pretty sure you and Countpr have already read it though.. 23:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC)